SymphoGear: The Sea's Song
by KivaFrost
Summary: Percy Jackson was dead. He sacrificed his life to stop Gaia once and for all. But when he gets a second chance at life he takes it.. But now Percy must face new and old foes to protect this new world. But his greatest battle might be Lying within himself. Can Percy face his Past or will the sea's song be snuffed out forever? AU Percy
1. The Waves Of Change

A/N:This **will be a Mashup Story Containing PJO, Symphogear, and Elements of the Lovecraftian Mythos.** **I will make Percy a bit more dark and OOC. Other changes that I made are that Kanade and Serena aren't Dead but in a Coma. Thanks for Checking out my story and I hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own Symphogear or PJO**

 **Chapter One: The Waves Of Change**

 **(The Void between Life and Death)**

 **Percy Pov**

Darkness, that's all Percy saw around him, _' This is it isn't it?'_ He thought as he gazed at the endless Void infront of him. Percy knew he was dead, he knew that no one could survive the wounds Gaia inflected on him, but he didn't care. That battle cost Percy almost everything, his friends, his love, and his life, the teen's only solace being that he took Gaia down with him, bringing an end to the Giant war. _' Well this is boring.'_ The teen thought as he glanced around, his ADHD kicking in. _'What is there to even do? Where am I even? '_

A Bright flash of light interrupted Percy's thoughts as three old hags appeared, " Where you are Hero, is the place between life and death." answered the Fates.

"Why am I here? I'm dead remember, I died to defeat Gaia! Shouldn't my soul go to the Underworld?" The Teen asked

The Fates looked at each other before answering. "You are here, Hero, because we have a offer for you. "

"An offer? What would you even offer me?" The raven haired teen repeated. " Besides what makes you think that I'll even take it, didn't your mom teach you to never talk to Strange ladies with one eye and a ball of string."

"Quiet boy! One does not mock Fate and not pay the price. Barked the Fates, " We have decided Hero, that because your life was cut short that you should gain a second chance at life."

" A second chance? My life cut short?, Are you saying that I should've lived?"

"Yes" answered the Fates bluntly

Percy began to shake with Rage, his life was stolen once again from him, just like what Hera did to him! He could of lived, been able to see his friends, his mother, his little sister, but no, it was taken from him! " Arn't you Fate? Why didn't you stop this! I've could of seen my mom! My Little sister! My friends! I could of started over! Why didn't you stop this?

"Be Quiet child." Responded the Fates their voice firm, yet somehow kind, causing Percy to hesitate

"We are Fate, we have a plan for this very Situation."

"You do?" Questioned Percy

"Yes, Child. As you know we cannot send you back to your old world due to the Ancient laws, but there is another world that very much like ours that needs a hero like you, Perseus"

' _Another world? Really? '_ Percy thought, _' Yet I was given a second chance, what is there to lose?_ "I'll accept your offer then, Fates."

"We knew you would Hero, as we are Fate" Said The Fates " But before you are sent off to this new world, we have a few gifts to give you."

"Gifts?, What gifts?" Asked Percy

"Our First gift is the Gift to speak and understand any language." The Fates then raised their arms before a ball of light entered Percy, making him feel fuzzy and strange inside."

"The Second Gift is that Riptide has been Reforged with titanium, allowing you to hurt mortals."

"And the third gift is this Sword, DragonWrath, an ancient and powerful weapon. You must only use this weapon in times of need as it could bring about the end of the world." And as the Fates finished speaking, a Sword appeared before him.

It was a long jagged sword made of some sort of obsidian, it's grip wrapped in deerskin. The swords Crossguard was small yet jagged,just enough to protect its welders hands as well as adding weight balance to the sword. A small pommel was adorned with a strange Gem, one that looked like a Dragon's eye. On the Blade itself was strange Runes, spelling out an ancient blessing meant to protect the welder.

Percy was awestruck at the beautiful Sword before him, it was clearly made by a master blacksmith. The Sword seemed to call to him, telling him to pick it up and weld it. Yet Percy could feel the sinister power that lay within lurking, waiting to be unleashed, and his senses screamed at him to run far away from it. "This, This Sword why are you giving it to me? It's feels off, like... it's alive somehow." Percy asked the Fates, his body frozen in awe and fear of the masterwork before him.

"Yes Hero." Answered the Fates " This sword was forged at the beginning of time, when Chaos itself fought and defeated the Old Ones and their Dragons. The sword is dangerous Hero, you must use it with caution as it's power is almost impossible to wield, but now it's time for your departure, Goodbye hero, and good luck."

"WAIT! You haven't answered my question! Why are you giving this to me? What aren't you telling me?" But Percy words fell on deaf ears as the Fates raised their hands, a wave of light shooting out and hitting the Teen, making Percy's world fade to black once again.

 **(Tokyo City)**

"Uhh my Head." Said Percy as he took in his surroundings. He was in fairly normal clothes, that being a T-shirt and some jeans, and was propped up against a dumpster. _'Great. I'm in an alley, that's just wonderful. I definitely won't look suspicious coming out from here'_ Thought the Teen dryly.

As Percy got up, he quickly checked his pocket, giving a quick sigh of relief when he feels the familiar weight of a ballpoint pen. Taking it out, He uncaps it and watches as it transforms into a three foot sword that softly glowed bronze. After giving it a few practice swings Percy recapped the sword,glad to see that Riptide was as balanced as ever.

"Guess its time to find out where I am." Percy asked himself, his feet already moving him in the direction of the closest sound.

As he walked, Percy noticed a strange tattoo in the shape of a dragon's head on his hand, but he paid it no mind as he was too busy observing his surroundings, trying to piece together where he was.

 _'Where am I?'_ the teen thought, but his question was quickly answered, as he stepped out of the alleyway. Japan, He was in Japan, abit a slightly more futuristic Japan, but Japan nothing-less. The strange language and writing gave it straight away.

Percy was suddenly glad that the Fates gave him the ability to speak and understand languages or he would of been totally lost. Through they should of given him some money, but Percy could figure something out later, as right now he need information. After quickly blending in with the crowd as best as he could,Percy began to think.

 _'Damn Hags. Who sends someone into a new world and not give them any currency? But that's the least of my worries right now, my first order of business is to find out where I am in Japan and what problems they face. After all those Hags did say that this world needed a hero.'_

As the teen was stuck in his thoughts, he didn't realize that the way he went landed him right outside the gates of Lydian Private Music Academy, and also right in the way of two girls who were late to class. "Mister! Watch out!"

"Huh?"

 **-Read and Review Please-**


	2. The Sea’s Roar

**Remember Symphogear or PJO doesn't belong to me.**

 **Chapter Two: The Sea's Roar**

 **(Lydian Private Music Academy)**

 **Hibiki Pov**

Hibiki knew that is was her fault that they were late. But she couldn't help it, when she saw the poor cat stuck in the tree she just had to help it! But because of her little stop, now she and Miku were late. They were sure to be scolded this time.

"You just had to save that cat Hibiki." Hibiki turned her head to look at the black haired girl running beside her. " You could of gotten hurt."

Hibiki smiled softly at that, she knew that,but after what happened two years ago Hibiki was determined to help others, to be there in their time of need, like when Miku stayed by her side after the _Incident_ when her friends as well as her father left her or those girls in strange armor that used songs to fight the Noise. She remembers those words that redhead told her ' _Don't give up living! I won't, you have my promise!'_

"Wait! Hibiki slow down!" Miku shouted as the girl suddenly took off, bolting towards school.

As Hibiki ran to school, the events from two years ago kept replaying again and again in her head. The Concert, The Noise, those words. _'Was it even real?'_ she thought.

Being so lost in her own thoughts, Hibiki didn't see the Guy she was about to run into, until she looked up at the sound of Miku saying something. Her eyes widened as she tried to stop but it was too late as a split second later, she ran straight into him and not so gracefully landed on her butt.

"I'm so, so sorry!" Shouted Hibiki as she shot to her feet ignoring her own pain to check on the stranger.

"Here, I believe this is yours?" Said a voice filled with amusement. Hibiki turned to see the Stranger holding out her bag to her.

"Umm, Yes, it's my bag." She answered getting a closer look at the guy.

He looked older than her, with tan skin and raven black hair with a streak of gray in it. His eyes were a strange sea-green that seemed to twinkle with mirth as he watched her. His mouth was curled up into a lopsided smile that promised mischief. On his arm was a strange tattoo on his arm that had the letters S.P.Q.R .

"Sooo, you gonna take your bag or something?" He said, making Hibiki that he's been holding out her bag to her. Embarrassed she quickly took it from him, reliving him of it.

"Thanks..." Hibiki Trailed off, Crap!, She didn't know his name! She forgot to ask!

" Perseus Jackson, but friends call me Percy." He answered her unspoken question.

"Hibiki Tachibana, it's nice to meet you Percy."

"Likewise, Hibiki."

 **Percy Pov**

Percy really didn't know how he got into this situation, but it amused him greatly. He was suddenly glad that the Fates gave him the ability to speak and understand languages as surviving in this world would be a whole lot more difficult.

"Hibiki! I told you to wait!" a girl said sprinting towards them, who appeared to be the same girl who tried to warn him.

Percy watched as the new girl began to scold Hibiki for apparently running off and ditching her, He chuckled at the two teens, their friendship reminding him of one of his closest friends, Grover, a Satyr that had his back throughout his adventures.

"So your Percy, right? Sorry that Hibiki ran into you." said the girl suddenly, bowing to him much to his surprise.

" It's alright, people make mistakes." said Percy waving it off, "It was really my fault as I was the one in your way." Percy was about to say more but the familiar sound of a school bell cut him off.

" Oh, it's seems we're late! It was nice meeting you Percy! Come on Hibiki, lets hurry up and hope that we won't be in that much trouble!" Said the girl, panic evident in her voice as she grabbed her friend and ran towards the school.

Percy chuckled, shaking his head in amusement as he began to walk back down to the city. _'Now that that craziness is over, It's time to get some supplies... somehow.'_

 **(Hours later at Tokyo City)**

After hours of searching, Percy was finally finished with shopping, if you could call it that. In truth he just manipulated the Mist whenever he needed something and the mortals would give it to him.

Percy felt bad about abusing the Mist but until he got a proper job or something this is what he had to do.

One upside about his little shopping spree, was that Percy learned about the Noise, the enemy of humanity in this world. These Noise apparently only target humans, and if your touched by them you and the Noise turn into carbon. The worse thing was that human weapons don't work on the Noise, so Percy had no idea if Riptide even worked on them. After learning about these creatures, Percy could see why the Fates said this world need a hero. What bothered Percy the most about these things, was that these things were perfect for killing humans, like someone created them for that purpose, and that purpose alone. The only good thing about the Noise was that they rarely appear, the last sighting being two years ago.

 _'Maybe I'll get lucky and I won't have to deal with these creatures at all.'_ Thought Percy, was he wandered the streets of Tokyo, his new backpack slug over his shoulder.

But today it appeared that luck was not on Percy's side as a strange high pitched alarm began to blare.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Muttered Percy under his breath, as he took out Riptide and uncapped it ready to face down hi new threat.

Percy didn't have to wait long as soon strange creatures started appearing , some of them appearing humanlike while others were just blobs. Soon Percy was surrounded but he didn't let that faze him, instead he just tightened his grip on Riptide and charged.

Percy cleaved straight through the first Noise, before turning and lashing out again with his blade taking down two more, using that momentum, Percy broke out of the circle and ran straight at the next Noise cutting it in two. Rolling to the side, Percy dodged a multitude of attacks, before returning a strike of his own, his sword cutting two more down. Jumping back to avoid another group of attacks, Percy sighed, this creatures while easy to defeat, just keep coming. As Percy stabbed another Noise causing it to dissolve, his eyes caught a familiar looking Girl climbing a ladder with a little girl on her back.

"Hibiki.." Percy Muttered, taking off in that direction, cutting down any Noise that was in his way.

As Percy finally reached the ladder that Hibiki was climbing, A Huge pillar of Yellow light shot straight into the sky. Worried for the safety of Hibiki and the little girl, Percy began to climb the ladder. As he began to reach the top Percy could hear singing, as well as someone jumping off the building. Pulling himself up onto the building Percy quickly ran to the edge. What he saw saw confused him, Hibiki was wearing a strange yellow armor facing off against a huge Noise as smaller Noise surrounded her.

 _'Damn it, she's surrounded.'_ Percy thought. As Percy was about to step in, the roar of a motorcycle was heard, and suddenly the Noise surroundings Hibiki were thrown up into the air. The Blue haired girl then jumped into , letting the motorcycle crash into the huge Noise. Percy watched as the Girl then ran straight at the Noise, before a Blue light Enveloped her, and the next thing he knew was that the blue haired Girl was in a similar type of armor. Percy watched in awe as the Girl gracefully took down Noise after Noise.

Percy was so busy watching the Slaughter of the Noise that he completely forgot about the Huge one that was now towering over Hibiki and the little girl. But once again the Blue haired girl saved the day when a huge sword impaled it from the sky with Her on top of it.

Percy seeing that Hibiki and the little girl were safe, decided that the best course of action was to slip away and not reveal himself for now.

 **(Second Division Headquarters)**

 **Genjuro Pov**

Genjuro had seen a lot of weird things over the years, but the video that was playing before him took the cake.

It showed a strange boy with sea green eyes taking on and wiping out the Noise, all with just a bronze sword. Genjuro could tell that this boy knew what he was doing as he never once got touched by the Noise, dodging and weaving their attacks, like he's been doing this for years. But what made things even stranger was that this Boy didn't exist at all in the Database, it was like he just appeared to combat the Noise before running off and disappearing, like a phantom.

"What are you, and where did you come from?" Genjuro muttered

 **-Please Read and Review-**


	3. Tears of the Past Pt 1

**Symphogear or PJO do not belong to me, sadly.**

 **Chapter Three: Tears Of the Past P1**

 **(Second Division Headquarters)**

 **Tsubasa Pov**

Tsubasa didn't know what to say,that girl, Hibiki Tachibana has Kanade's gear. _'Damn it, Damn it all! She shouldn't have it, she shouldn't use it, she has no right to use it! Right Kanade?'_ Punching the shower wall, Tsubasa grimaced as Memories of Kanade started flashing through her head. Tsubasa hated Hibiki, she didn't know why but she just did, maybe it was the way she acted, like this was all a game! _'Kanade... you said as long as we're together there's nothing to fear. But it's because of me, because I was too weak, that your in a coma, it's my fault... Kanade.'_ Tsubasa thought painfully, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes before she wiped them away quicky, "No, swords do not cry, we are just a weapon, our song is just a weapon." muttered Tsubasa, as she turned off the shower and headed to bed.

When she woke up the next day, Tsubasa wasn't expecting an urgent text from her uncle telling her to come see him.

"Commander, what did you want to tell me?" Said Tsubasa as she entered into the room.

" Tsubasa, tell me what is the only way to fight the Noise?" her uncle Genjuro asked.

" The power of Symphogear and the Relics." Tsubasa answered almost immediately, "You know this uncle, so why are you asking me this?"

"Because apparently that's wrong, Tsubasa." Genjuro said before turning around in his chair and turning on a video. " Watch this video, Tsubasa, it's...an interesting case."

Tsubasa turned her attention to the video that was playing on the screen. In the video a raven haired boy about her age was surrounded by Noise, before he charged straight at one cutting it down with a glowing bronze sword, before turning and quickly dispatching another. She watched in awe and fear as this boy brutally and efficiently cut down Noise after Noise, like he's been doing it for years. She watched as he ducked and dodged the Noise's attacks, never once getting touched. He was a master swordsman and a killing machine, Tsubasa could see that much. That boy was a warrior, a true sword that cut through the enemies of humanity, and at that moment, Tsubasa felt something in her chest as she watched this boy finish cutting down the last of the Noise, looking over at something that caught his attention, before running of the screen and disappearing.

"As you see Tsubasa, this boy can fight the Noise without the Symphogear, there is one problem though, and that is that he doesn't exist at all in the database. He's a ghost, and I want you to be on the lookout for anything that could relate to him."

" I understand uncle."

 **(Tokyo City)**

 **Percy Pov**

Percy was bored, there was nothing to really do other than wait for the next Noise attack. Sighing Percy uncapped the flask he bought yesterday, checking the contents inside before recapping it. " I might as well try to fight out about that strange armor I saw on Hibiki and that other girl, but where to start?" Percy said to himself as he walked out of the Hotel he was "Renting".

Hours went by and yet nobody could answer anything about the strange armor, even when he used the Mist,which meant that it was a secret. _'Damn, this is going to be harder than I thought.'_ Thought Percy _'I could ask Hibiki but she didn't see me there yesterday, which would bring up to many questions.'_ Shaking his head Percy continued on his way, Percy didn't know if Half-bloods even existed which meant that he'd have to be cautious about using his powers. As Percy was walking around town, he didn't notice and certain blue haired girl watching him.

Sighing to himself, Percy decided to head back to Lydian, and see if he could talk to Hibiki, and find out about what was really going on around here.

 **Tsubasa Pov**

Tsubasa didn't know what to think when she saw the boy just walking around Tokyo City, but after tailing him for a bit it became obvious that he was looking for something, as he would enter a store and ask the owner something before leaving, shaking his head in disappointment, He repeated this a couple more times before he stopped.

Then he began to head towards Lydian Academy, and that worried Tsubasa as the Second Division Headquarters were located there. _'Does he know about the Symphogear and the Second Division? Does he know who we are and what we do?'_ These thoughts kept running through Tsubasa's head as she followed him.

But her worries were cut short when the one and only Hibiki Tachibana waved at him. _' Wait...what? They know each other, that could make things so much simpler!'_ As Tsubasa walked out of her hiding place to confront Hibiki and her new friend, a text from HQ stopped her, _Noise are 200 meters away from the school!_ Sighing Tsubasa put her phone away and ran towards her motorbike, it appears that she'll have to wait to get answers about the strange boy.

 **Percy Pov**

Percy knew something was up when Hibiki checked her phone and suddenly had to leave waving goodbye to him as she ran somewhere. _'It appears luck is on my side today, I might finally get some answers!'_ Thought Percy as he used the moisture in the the air to track where Hibiki was going.

When Percy finally got there a lot of stuff was happening, The blue haired girl was fighting the giant Noise, while Hibiki was surrounded by Noise. _'Damn it Hibiki! Again!?'_ Thought Percy, as he jumped down uncapping Riptide. The Bronze Blade Sprung to life, cutting down the closest Noise to Hibiki.

"Hello, fancy meeting you here." Said Percy as he cut down another Noise to his left.

"Percy?" Said Hibiki surprised at her friends sudden appearance.

"Yep" replied Percy, "Hibiki, I can deal with the Noise here, you should help the other girl with that big Noise over there!"

"Okay!" Shouted Hibiki before she ran off to help the other girl.

"Now then, where were we?" Said Percy as he turned towards the Noise. There were about a dozen or so left of the Fuckers, which to Percy meant that this wouldn't be a challenge. Charging at them, Percy quickly slid down avoiding a Noise that jumped at him. Quickly getting up, Percy rolled to the side avoiding another one before he wildly swung his sword cutting three Noise in half as they attempted to jump at him. Turning quickly Percy cut another in half before rolling forward and finishing two more. Smiling slightly, Percy surged forward taking down the last three Noise with a couple of quick slashes.

Percy turned around to see how the two girls were doing, but the séance before him shocked him. The blue haired girl was pointing her sword at Hibiki. Percy could tell that this wasn't going to end well, so he did the only this he could, he shouted. " Yo! Blue hair, I doing think that's how you should treat your teammates!"

This apparently startled the girl as she jumped, before turning to him with a frown, " It's Tsubasa, not blue hair, and this girl isn't my teammate! She's a fool who could never be my teammate!" As she said this Tsubasa swung her sword at Hibiki, forcing Percy to Moisture travel to defect the strike, causing Tsubasa to step back.

"That Fool is my friend and you just made a very bad mistake. Because no one hurts my friends and gets away with it, 'Tsubasa'." Snarled Percy as he readied Riptide in front of him, causing Tsubasa to do the same, the two warriors eyeing each other up, before they both charged, and all Hibiki heard was the sound of steel clashing as the two warriors met in the middle, the battle just beginning...

 **-Read and Review Please-**

 **AN: School is starting back up for me tomorrow, so updates will come a bit slower as I won't have as much free time to write.**


	4. Tears of the Past Pt 2

**Sadly Symphogear and Percy Jackson do not belong to me.**

 **Chapter Four: Tears of the Past P2**

 **Percy Pov**

Percy stared at Tsubasa as the girl stood before him,his sea green eyes never leaving hers as they circled each other, their blades ready to strike.

Percy darted foward, stabbing at the girl. She blocked it. Jumping back Percy barely dodged the slash. _'She's quick, but predictable,'_ He thought as he ducked under another blow from her. Using his momentum he lashed out with a punch hitting her square in the jaw. "Just give up, you can't beat me."Said Percy.

"No." Muttered Tsubasa, "As a Sword, I cannot quit until one of us is defeated. Now prepare yourself!"

 _'This Girl, does she think she's a tool? What could of happened to her to cause that train of thought?'_ Percy gazed sadly at Tsubasa, his grip on Riptide tightening.

She ran at him again, her sword poised to attack. Percy deflected the strike before jumping back to get some space. Seeing this Tsubasa pushed her attack, not giving Percy any room to breathe. Percy parried away her attacks as he was pushed back. _'Damn! She's actually got me on the defensive! But I guess it's time to take the training gloves off.'_ Without another word, Percy shot forward, momentarily surprising Tsubasa, but that moment is all that Percy needed. Percy unleased a left hook striking Tsubasa, not wasting anytime Percy struck again, and again, his fist hitting its target. Percy then kicked Tsubasa in the stomach, knocking her on her back.

"Look give up, I've proven myself to be the better swordsman, and as you are now you stand no chance of beating me." Percy looked down at the blue haired girl, noticing the damage he did. _'Fuck!, I didn't mean to hurt her that much. Wait...are those tears? '_ Percy watched once again Tsubasa stood up again, her face bruised and bloody as tears fell from her eyes. " No, I won't stay down, I won't give in, I'll never give in, it was because I was weak that Kanade got hurt! It's my fault that she's in a coma!" And with those words Tsubasa began to sing.

 _Ya-Haiya a sound that resonates oppressively._

Tsubasa dashed forward her blade clashing with Percy's. Her leg kicked out catching Percy off guard. _'She's fast! What happened to her? I was easily beating her back! '_ Percy was on the defensive as Tsubasa's onslaught continued.

 _Ya-Haiya-towards Heartlessness we march_

Tsubasa kept slashing at Percy not giving him room to breathe. Jumping up, Tsubasa felt her sword transform, before sending a arc of lighting at Percy. **(Blue Flash!)** Percy rolled to the left to avoid the attack.

 _Ya-heiya-heiya-heiya-ei strength won't come back._

Tsubasa then summoned a large number of energy swords in the air before letting them rain down towards Percy. **(One Thousand Tears!)** _'Fuck! I can't dodge that. But I can't lose here, I need to find out the truth! What did she mean that it's her fault?'_ Looking at the rain of blades approaching him, Percy uncapped the flask at his hip before the rain of blades hit him. When the smoke cleared all Tsubasa saw was that Boy with all his cuts healed and a dumb smirk on his face. Scowling, Tsubasa continued her song.

 _Ya-heiya-heiya-heiya-ei slash of heavenly wings yae-_

Tsubasa charged and Percy met her head on, their blades clashing once again. But this time she couldn't push him back. Percy smirked at this before he threw out a headbutt. Percy then followed it up with a kick to her stomach separating them.

 _-A blade that cuts like a sudden wind is as lovely as a thousand flowers._

Tsubasa recovered quickly, her feet skidding across the pavement. She did a spinning handstand,the blades on her ankles unfurling forcing Percy back. **(Reverse Rakshasa!)** Percy looked at Tsubasa, his Sea green meeting her dark blue. " You lost a friend didn't you?" He asked softly causing her to stop. "Yes, it's my fault that she's in a coma." Whispered Tsubasa, " I was to weak."

"Your lucky then, at least she's alive." Said Percy.

"Alive? No she isn't alive, she's in a coma! What do you know about this. You don't understand the pain when you lose a friend!" Shouted Tsubasa her eyes flashing dangerously as she charged at Percy.

 _A slashing moon sparkles in the sunlight; sadness return to the pure land...for eternity._

As their blades clashed again for the third time, Percy screamed at her. " I don't understand? No your wrong! I understand you more than you know! At least your friends alive! You didn't have to watch them die, you didn't see her bloody body marred with cuts! Your a fool clouded in grief! _'Luke, Zoe, Beckendorf,Selina,Bianca, Grover, and... Annabeth. They all died so that I could be the hero...'_ Tears now streaming down his eyes, Percy continued

"What would your friend say if she saw you like this? You at least have the luxury to see her again! So man up! You're being petty! It's not Hibiki's fault, so stop putting blame on her you Idiot!" With those words Percy pushed against Tsubasa, grabbing her sword hand and flipping her over his shoulder. The next thing Tsubasa knew was the bronze sword tip pointed at her.

Percy heard movement behind him, so he turned around to see Hibik and a Red haired man. "Sup." Said Percy as he capped Riptide before putting in in his pocket. "Hey Percy, uhhh how are you?" Asked Hibiki visibility shaken about the fight that just happened.

" I'm doing well, I suppose, just had a nice spar with Blue hair." Answered Percy with a lopsided smile on his face, his eyes still red from crying. " Anyway, who's this that you brought with you, Hibiki?"

When Percy said that, the man walked up to him, "I'm Genjuro, commander of the Second Division, who are the defenders of humanity. And I want you, Percy Jackson to join us." Percy just Smiled sadly at this. "I'm afraid that I'll have to decline your offer. I'm trouble, and where ever I go good people die. But I'm sure that this is not the last time we'll meet." And with that Percy dissolved into mist, only leaving the faint smell of the ocean behind.

 **-Read and Review-**


	5. An Old Foe

**Chapter 5: An Old Foe**

 **Genjuro Pov**

It's been a month since Tsubasa's fight with that boy Percy Jackson and things weren't looking good. Hibiki and Tsubasa couldn't fight together against the increasing Noise, and everytime ether one got into a tight spot, Percy would appear deal with the Noise and disappear again. This was frustrating to the Second Division as they couldn't track the boy at all and they had no information on him other than his name. The only other change was that Tsubasa was deadset on tracking him down, and Genjuro could see the frustration and weariness began to drag her down as well. Genjuro smiled sadly at the thought of his niece, _'She never was the same after what happened to Kanade, she couldn't even visit her at the hospital without having a mental breakdown, and Percy...well Percy confronted her about this and it seems to be eating her alive.'_

Genjuro turned off the movie he was watching, "Percy. Who are you really, and what are you hiding?"

 **Percy Pov**

Percy wasn't pleased. Those two still couldn't work together, and It looked like he's going to have to jump in again. "These girls are hopeless!" Said Percy exasperated. Jumping down, Percy quickly got to work dispatching the rest of the Noise in the area. _'I'll have to be careful , the last time Tsubasa saw me she attacked me instantly.'_ Percy closed his eyes, using the moisture in the air to sense is there was any remaining Noise in the area. Finding nothing, Percy dissolved into moisture, leaving a faint salty smell behind in the rubble.

Reappearing in the dusty room, Percy shook his head. Those girls weren't ready at all. Tsubasa may have the skills to protect herself but she sucks as a teammate, while Hibiki is hopeless in her skills, but she makes that up in spirit. Percy knew if he got further involved with them that bad things would happen.Those who followed him died, and he would be damned if he let those girl's lives be ruined because of him. So if he must be alone then that is his fate and he accepts that.

Walking to his fridge, Percy grabbed a Beer before he flopped onto the torn couch. Percy knew that he shouldn't drink but it was the only way to forget that place. Sipping on the Beer, Percy thought about the situation he was in. He was alone, Broken yet tasked with protecting humanity, oh the hilarity of the situation. A broken boy protecting a broken world. But he cannot let anyone take this burden but himself as this world is his responsibility now.

After finishing up his third Beer, Percy decided to go for a walk. Smiling slightly as the cool night air hit him, Percy began his walk. As the cool air and quiet atmosphere surrounded him, Percy began to feel all the stress drift away. These nightly walks were only time Percy could take off his mask and be himself. "I said get the hell off me!" Percy's thoughts were interrupted when a feminine voice cried out from a nearby ally. Scowling slightly, Percy turned into the ally, his pace quickening with every step.

The scene before him was one that Percy has seen before, two guys were harassing a girl. Percy could tell that the situation was escalating quickly as the two guys were cornering the girl And by the sound of it, the Girl was shouting and cussing them out.

Frowning, Percy walked up and slammed the first guys face into the wall. Percy could hear his ribs break as he rammed his foot into his ribs. A laugh escaped his throat as the horrid memories of the Pit filled his mind. Turning to the Second guy, Percy spoke. " You know it's people like you that really piss me off. You want to know why? It's because you destroy people's lifes just for your own pleasure! You never think of the consequences, of how you break that person. Trash like you should just die." And with that said, Percy slammed his knee straight into the guys face before throwing him into the wall.

"Hey, are you okay?" Percy turned to the girl quickly putting on his act once again. The girl was short with lavender colored eyes and silver hair, she was obviously scared of him and Percy couldn't blame her, the Pit changed him, corrupted him. He wasn't the same and he never will be. " Y-yeah I'm good...thanks." The girl's now suddenly quiet voice cut though the tense atmosphere. " It's not a problem, people like that are hardly human. I apologize though that you had to see that. My name is Percy by the way." A crooked smile adorned Percy's face as he spoke. " Mine name is Chris, and it's fine, I enjoyed watching you kick their asses." Chris laughed a little when she said that. "Anyway, I have to go, it was nice meeting you Percy!" Chris waved to him as she walked away, yet Percy had a gut feeling that Chis wasn't an ordinary girl, so he shadowed her.

He followed Chris into a park and quietly jumped on-top of a tree to observe what was about to go down. Soon a strange looking Noise came out of a subway before it was suddenly cut down. Percy facepalmed when he saw Hibiki run out seconds later.

Percy watched as Chis came out of the shadows in a weird looking armor to confront Hibiki and Tsubasa when the latter appeared.

"Why to we have to Fight? We're both human right? So why can't we talk about it?" Asked Hibiki as the other two girls began to face each other.

"Such nativity. Don't you think Chris? It makes me laugh. People like you sicken me." Percy watched as a middle aged man walked into the light, his spear glinting in the moonlight.

" Atlas.." Percy whispered

"Chis, you should be able to deal with those girls, I'll deal with the little rat who has been listening in on our Conversation. Is that right Jackson?"

"Damn, you found me Atlas, never thought you were smart enough for hide and seek. Guess old dogs can learn new tricks." Percy jumped down from his hiding spot."

"Always with the jokes, Jackson. Though you won't be laughing when I crush you. Afterall there's no Goddess to save you today."

"We'll see Atlas..."

 **-Read and Review-**


End file.
